Skyler Gailson
WARNING!!! SPOILERS AHEAD!!! ----Skyler Gailson, also known as Yuushi Gale, is the corky main protagonists from Alex Gailson’s Fan Fiction “Yu-Gi-Oh! CD”. After leaving his home to enroll in Central Duel Academy, Skyler took the alias of Yuushi Gale, (勇士 ゲル) which in Japanese means Hero, in the hopes that no one from his cryptic past would find him. His real name is english because he was named by his father, who is an American. The name comes from the Dutch word Schuyler meaning guard or scholar. Although, the idea of Skyler being a scholar is an ironic sentiment in itself. Character design Originally Skyler’s was bleach blonde. When he left home, he put red and blue highlights in his hair, as well as dressing in inconspicuous clothing, to avoid anyone from his past discovering him. He wears the standard Duel Academy Ra Yellow uniform and a black, long-sleeved turtleneck undershirt. A lot of his character design is based off of Jaden Yuki who wore similar attire. For Season 1, he uses an Academy-issued Ra Yellow. Duel Disk on his left arm. Instead of placing it directly on his sleeve like other Duelists, Skyler rolls up both sleeves at the start of a Duel. Biography So far in the series, little has been revealed about Skyler’s past, only making obscure references to his childhood. Readers get glimpses into his past through random flashbacks, which all play out in dark and shadowy settings. As explained in the Prologue, Skyler was born into the Gailson Duel family and as a result was groomed to be an exceptional Duelist. Due to the fact that he was raise and taught within the confines of a private Duel Academy, Skyler would have received an extensive education in his family's Dueling styles and techniques as well as a broad education about Dueling in general. However, because private academies have a very selective criteria and student base, Skyler wouldn't have had a lot of variation in his schedule or chooses for friends. It is for this reason that he was socially inept when he transferred to the public Academy of Central, which has an extremely diverse student body. He has 4 other siblings whom have not yet been revealed in detail except for his older sister Pualhani Gailson. To escape from his family’s seemingly nefarious plot to control him and the ancient spirit that dwells within him, Skyler ran away from his family’s Private Duel Academy and enrolled at Central Duel Academy. Within a few days there, Skyler quickly gained unwanted popularity for his Dueling skills as well as the friendships of Taikerou Mana and Kira Monos. Everything in Skyler’s life seemed to be going just they way he had always imagined: the life of a normal teenager with normal problem. Then one day, Skyler attacked his professor, Saber Nitephyer, out of nowhere. After both being sent to the nurse's office, Skyler revealed to Saber that he was a descendent of 1 of 9 Evil Duel Spirits that took control of the Crusaders in Jerusalem over 1000 years ago. He explained that his family had been trying to train him to use and control the Evil Spirit for some unknown purpose. To date, only Saber and Taikerou know about Skyler’s childhood. In episode 9, Skyler's older sister, Pualnani, made an appearance after hiring Professor Darwin to Duel Skyler for a spot in the Central Duel Tournament. She revealed to Skyler that it was her who caused him to attack his teacher. The exact nature of how she did this is still unknown. Much to the dismay of Skyler, she brought with her a long, rectagular box along with a warning to stop fighting against the spirit that lies within him. After announcing that she would be entering the tournament and leaving, Skyler took the package and throw it into the ocean. There after, he and Taikerou had a heart to heart and cheered Skyler up. Personality When Skyler first came to the Academy, he was extremely shy and easily intimidated by even the smallest amount of attention. However, by Episode 5, after making friends with Taikerou and Kira, his personality seemed to make an almost 180-degree transformation. It can be said that Skyler’s personality is a similar to that of his predecessor Jaden Yuki in the sense that he is friendly in nature and rarely holds a grudge. Another similarity between the two lies in their general lack of motivation for school activities. However, Jaden's lack of interest stem from his lay back attitude, where as Skyler's stems from both the fact that he already learned everything taught in private school and that he wants to avoid the spotlight. There appears to be two sides to Skyler's personality that respond to different situations. There is the happy-go-lucky Skyler that is naive, forgetful, and at many times goofy, and then there is the Skyler that comes out when he is forced to face the traumas of his past. This Skyler is one that is vengeful and extremely irritable. This conflict in character is undoubtedly a result of Skyler's life at Central versus his life at Gailson Academy. Another interesting aspect of Skyler’s personality is his amazing powers of ambiguity and being comfortable with his sexuality. Throughout the series, he makes advances on Taikerou and Kira, making crude comments that call into question his sexuality. The character is designed to allow the reader to formulate their own conclusions. Deck Season 1 Skyler uses a Crusader Knight And Squire Deck, which are LIGHT and EARTH Warrior-Type monsters that vary in abilities but lean towards removing cards from the Graveyard from play. * Fusion Monsters * Crusader Knight Gallent * Crusader Knight Baron * Crusader Knight Testament |spells = * Conversion of Greed * Sword of Divine Wrath * Genesis Cannon * Righteous Glory * Bright Blade * Fetch! * * x2 * x2 * |traps = * Action Defense * Divine Request * Emissary’s Chain * * }} Category:Characters